The invention relates to a device for the rotation of textile material containers on their longitudinal axis, whereby the textile machine container is provided with a revolving plate with a drive.
Revolving plates for the movement of textile material containers are known in the textile industry, as for example, in the use of fiber sliver cans. According to the German Patent Specification DE 26 46 313, a revolving plate is assigned to a spinning machine, for example, on which four fiber sliver cans are placed. This revolving plate serves the purpose of placing the fiber sliver cans into a change position, where they are taken from the revolving plate serves the purpose of placing the fiber sliver cans into a change position, where they are taken from the revolving plate by means of a handling device, or they can be put down on this. With revolving plates of this type, the textile material container must be brought into a determined working position through additional devices, as the revolving plate is only suitable for the changing movement.
With automated textile installations, the need exists for revolving some textile material containers on their longitudinal axis. The revolving plates generally known in textile machine construction are suitable for rotating the plate on their axis, but they cannot meet the further requirements of automated textile machines and installations.